The Printers Daughter
by ladyfreque
Summary: A newspaper publisher with his printing press and his daughters come to Rock Creek. One of them has a secret that will affect all of them, but Buck and Ike most of all.
1. Chapter 1

The Printer's Daughter 2

Authors Note: I wrote this story many years ago-before I even knew fan fiction even existed. Now I have someplace to put it. Let me know if you enjoy it. I don't own any rights to any of the characters, except my own.

Both Buck and Maggie have been after me to write. They say it's a good way for me to expand how I can communicate. So I've decided that I'm going to use this blank book of pages to write down the story of Buck and Maggie and their romance. Serves them right.

All this started early one afternoon out in Rock Creek. Rock Creek has one advantage over our previous station-it's much closer to town. Right across the street in fact. The Kid and Jimmie were out on runs and the rest of us were just enjoying life for a change. With all the excitement and stress of the War, this break was really nice.

Lou had been picking up something for Miss Rachel and she came back over to us with a funny smile on her face. The Kid had said that when Lou had that smile on her face she knew something and it wasn't going to go well for him. And often for the rest of us as well.

"Well boys," she started. "Remember how we've been complaining that there's no local newspaper here?" She held up her arm to show the black and white glory of a newspaper. "Seems that's changed now. A family moved in with a printing press over at the old barber shop. He's there now, showing folks how he prints. Says he will print other stuff for folks." Lou paused for dramatic effect, "And he has three daughters-two of them are husband high."

With that Cody stood up. "That's good enough for me. I'm ready for some new female faces around here. I've already charmed all the interesting young ladies around here."

"Or scared them off" one of the other Riders quipped.

Cody looked at the rest of the group. "Well, are you coming or not?" And with that, Cody, Buck, and I headed back across the street to see this new wonder. Lou just laughed and headed inside to talk to Miss Rachel.

I've been inside a couple of printing shops before, This one had the distinctive Printers smell-that blend of ink, paper, and grease. There was a crowd around the printing press, so Buck stood in the back and waited for our turn to see. The printer, Mr. Ray, was talking about how even a small community of Rock Creek needed a newspaper to keep up with the times. Especially now that the telegraph was getting news here so much quicker.

While Buck and I were fascinated by Mr. Ray and his press, Cody had his eyes on a different part of the shop. Lou was right, the printer did have two "husband high" daughters. The younger had honey blonde hair. She was cute. But it was the older one that held my attention. She was tall and had long, dark hair. It was beautiful, like polished dark wood.

And then I realized that she was using Indian sign language. She was asking, "Does anyone understand me?"

I nudged Buck then signed back to her, "I do. My brother does also."

She looked startled, then signed, "I will talk to you later. My father does not like me conversing this way."

I could sense the wheels turning in Bucky's brain. Who was this woman? She's clearly white, how does she know our sign language?

Our chance to talk to her came sooner that we had expected. Mr. Ray, suddenly, noticed the time and announced to his two daughters that it was time for them to return home. Cody, being the ever hopeful ladies man that he was, introduced himself and offered to escort the two young ladies. The younger daughter clearly thought this was a good idea and beseeched her father to agree.

Seeing our chance, Buck and I quietly went outside and waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later Cody and the two young ladies came out. "Hey Cody." inserted Buck. "Aren't you going to introduce these two young ladies to us?"

"Well, I don't know if I ought to, since their father gave them into my care and told me to get them safely home. Two dangerous types like yourselves…"

The older sister stepped over to Buck and I. "I'm Maggie and this is my sister Ellie. Am I correct that you two are Pony Express riders as well?"

Buck took off his hat and I quickly did as well. "Yes we are," he stated. "I'm Buck Cross and this is my friend Ike McSwain." I signed a polite hello. "Buck translated, "Ike said hello. And apologizes. He can hear just fine, but he can't talk. That's why he uses sign language."

Maggie asked, "Did you teach him, Mr. Cross?"

"Yes I did Miss. Ike has been my best friend a lot of years now." And so we began walking. Cody took Miss Ellie up front with him and he was doing his best to be charming. Every so often Miss Ellie would look back at the three of us. Knowing we had an audience, Buck and Miss Maggie had a vocal conversation that was normal, but interesting. She was full of questions about what life was like out here in Rock Creek.

But at the same time our arms and hands were flying. Maggie started first, asking Buck what tribe he was from. He responded that his mother was Kiowa. Maggie paused a moment and then told us her tale.

"I was raised by the Cree." she signed. "When I was 4 a group of renegade Pawnee raided and ended up stealing several children after robbing, and killing. I had the misfortune to be visiting a friend that day and was captured. I was very fortunate. A famous Cree holy man named Piercing Gaze had a word from the Spirits that he was to rescue a white captive. That was me. I lived with his family until I was 14 years old. The pony soldiers came and Piercing Gaze told me that it was my fate to return to my birth family and to be a bridge between our peoples."

And then we were at their home. Rock Creek isn't a very big town. "Thank you for escorting us home." Miss Maggie said. "I will tell our father that you three Pony Express riders, at least have very nice manners."

Cody asked, "Can we call on you again?" looking pointedly at the younger sister.

Maggie thought for a minute, then replied. "Mr. Cody, as long as you go through our father first, I suspect you will be able to charm your way into spending more time with us, despite the reputation of the Riders. But, Mr. Cross, I am sorry, I have to tell you that my father will not let us spend time with you. Our parents have an unreasonable hatred and mistrust of all Indians seeming from some family tragedy several years back." While she was saying this she was looking up at Buck and signing, "What I am saying is true. But I would like to see you and talk to you again. Sometimes I am so lonely in this white world."

Buck took a moment to think. "I understand Miss. It's something I've dealt with before. But do you think your father would object if we asked to come learn about the printing press and the newspaper? Both Ike and I would really like to learn more." With his hands Buck was saying, "Little Sister, I will do what I can."

Miss Maggie smiled. "Father does love his printing and his newspaper. You might get lucky. Now we must go in. Thank you." And with that they went inside.

And that was the beginning of a change in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

The Printers Daughter  
Chapter 2

Author's note: The reason I started writing this was because there was no clear ending for Buck. We know, historically, what happened to Cody and Jimmie. And Teaspoon, Rachel, Kid, and Lou. I wanted to give Buck a happy ending and to clear up what happened to Kid and Lou after the honeymoon. I hope you enjoy it. My thanks for the good reviews so far!

Back at the Pony Express station all three of us were in for the usual teasing by the rest. Cody, of course, is a notorious (and unlucky) ladies man. Buck and I don't usually get lucky with the local woman. This time though, the teasing included some words of warning. The father, Mr. Ray, it turns out, is very protective of his daughters. And he and his wife downright hate Indians. Ray had spotted Buck in the shop and was hoping that "the Indian" wouldn't return.

Buck's comment was, "Well, that's a shame, because she and I struck up a friendship." Neither he nor I were going to say anything about Maggie's past. Some secrets are better kept.

It was clear to me at least that Buck was smitten. I don't think I had ever seen him so, well, gone, on a woman before. It occurred to me, as his best friend and brother, that it was my duty to help him in his courtship of Miss Margaret Ray. So we started planning. It seemed to us that the best way to give them time together was to have Buck and I start working at the newspaper. With our riding schedules and all, that wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth a try.

So the next day we were both home, we walked over to the newspaper office. We politely (and avidly I must admit-I really did want to learn how to do this) watched Mr. Ray at work. The girls weren't there (we had made sure) and it was clear he hadn't hired an assistant.

Mr. Ray noticed us finally and rather rudely told us to get out. I started signing my objections and Buck translated. "Mr. Ray," he said, "My partner Ike McSween apologizes, but he and I are interested in learning about what you do. We noticed that you don't have an assistant yet and we'd like to volunteer. Because of our job for the Pony Express we can't be here all the time, but we'd like to come learn when we can. You can pay us what we're worth."

Ray stopped and looked at us. He pointed to me. "Is he deaf and mute?"

Buck responded, "He lost his hair and his voice due to the fever, but his hearing and his mind is just fine. We met at a Mission school."

"So you are an Indian."

"Only half. My mother was a Kiowa, from down south."

"I don't like or trust Indians in any form." Ray appeared to think. "But I do need some help. If my daughters are here, you aren't. Understood?"

We both indicated understanding. "Alright. I'll fire either or both of you if you don't meet my standards or follow my rules. Come over here and get started." He assigned me to putting away the pieces of type, giving me a chart showing where the pieces were to go. It wasn't easy, but I think I got most of them right. Buck was given what Mr. Ray called a "proof sheet" and was asked to look for errors. I think he was hoping to prove that Buck wasn't good enough at English for the job. Buck struggled some, but he only missed one error. I did pretty well too. That surprised Mr. Ray He was sure he could get rid of us right away. I found out later he had already turned down several other men with the same tests. Mr. Ray was stuck. Could he afford to send away cheap, competent labor? Not really. So Buck and I became newspaper men.

At least in our own imaginations.

The reality was that if we weren't riding or doing chores for Rachel or Teaspoon, we were at the Newspaper office. At first it was just plain hard work-cleaning, sorting type, and the like. And that printers ink-it doesn't come off easy! The lye soap we had to use about took the skin off us! But for me, it was worth it. Buck was frustrated. He wanted to spend time with Maggie, but at first, at least, every time she or her sister came in, we had to leave. That was the deal. Finally it got to where Mr. Ray at least let us finish what we were doing if the girls were going to stay a while.

I found out later that Maggie and Buck had found a way to meet secretly. She had a refuge, a place she would go when living with us whites got to be too much. Just outside of town, where the sights and sounds couldn't be perceived. As she told her father, it was better he let her have time with nature than do something foolish in front of the townsfolk. Buck told me that they would use the short time they had there to talk about their lives and to vent their frustrations about living in the white world.

Maggie wasn't sitting idle either. She was doing her best to integrate herself into the Rock Creek community. She had joined the Ladies Aid society along with her sister. She was teaching Sunday School. And she was making friends with most of the ladies in town. Including Rachel. It was funny. though. It was Maggie's sister who was causing eye brows to raise with all the men she was spending time with.


	3. Chapter 3

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 3

Author's note: warning for mild attempted violence. I scaled it back some. But I had to find a way for Maggie and Buck to legitimately be able to spend time together.

While Buck and I were struggling through the mysteries of printing, Maggie was taking some very positive steps towards her own dreams. She had talked to both of us about her desire to become a teacher. She even had her first teaching post set up when the news came out about her. The job went away, along with her sister's beaus, and business for her father. No wonder they were being so careful about her reputation here.

Maggie very carefully gained the friendship of the current teacher. She was rewarded with an invitation to help out in the schoolhouse. After two weeks Maggie was offered a job. The current teacher was secretly engaged and didn't want to leave her school with a less than competent instructor. The school board had to discuss it, but with Mr. Ray's encouragement it was an easy decision.

Maggie was happy about her new job. It meant we saw her less, but her happiness was worth it. The only problem we saw was that the school house was on the far side of town from her house. She would have to walk through the rough part of town. Buck and I had offered to escort Maggie home, but Mr. Ray still didn't trust us. He still wasn't willing to have either of his daughters spend time with Buck.

Then one day, while I was out on a run trouble happened. I'm going to write down what both Maggie and Buck told me. Maggie said that she left the schoolhouse a little late that day. Since the hour was late, she was hurrying and took a short cut between two buildings.

"I was walking towards the street when suddenly a large, drunken man was blocking the way. He looked like a trapper or buffalo hunter or some such. Smelled too. He saw me and started making comments about how happy he was that fate had given him such a sweet morsel. I knew he meant me.

'My best weapon is my voice, though I had my hand on the knife I always kept hidden in my skirts. I politely asked him to move aside. He just giggled. I knew I was in trouble. Then I realized there was a second man at the other end of the alleyway."  
"So you ready to come have some fun with us?" The first man asked with a leer.  
"I answered, "I'd rather play with a swine, though the difference between you two may not be much."  
"Oh, we got a feisty one. I like those." I gave him my best fierce Indian maiden face. It startled him. I guess I was supposed to be scared by then. "What 're you thinking about? You don't look scared."  
"I was enjoying the thought of what both of you would look like skinned alive. I'd start with you, though the smell might do me in."  
"You've got a real mouth on you. We're going to have to teach you to keep quiet when a man wants you. Maybe you'll even learn to like it."

Buck was working at the newspaper that day. He knew Maggie's schedule and her lateness was bothering him. It was bothering her father too. Finally he told Mr. Ray that he was going to make sure Maggie was alright. He didn't wait for Ray to tell him no.

"I was walking quickly down the street and I saw a big man blocking the space between the buildings. I hurried over and realized that just the other side of him was Maggie. And closing the other side of the alley was another man. This was not going to be easy.

Maggie was placing her back to the wall, smart girl. With her training, I suspected she could help in the fight, but I'd rather she didn't. At least not this time. Since the big guy nearest her was distracted, I came up behind and cocked my gun at his head. He froze. "Now I would like both of you to drop your weapons. Attempting to attack a woman is a serious crime and I don't think the law would mind if I took care of you for them." I stated.

"Do what he says" the other guy said. "It's that half breed that works for the Pony Express. He's not as mean as Hitchcock, but close enough." The man at the far end of the alley dropped his weapons. His partner, with my gun at his head carefully dropped his.

I put steel in my voice. "Both of you, over here now!" Slowly they moved. Maggie picked up the guns and was quick to aim one at the man I wasn't covering. Realizing that they were in a whole lot more trouble than they had planned, the two agreed to walk peaceably over to the Marshall's office.

Teaspoon agreed to have Maggie escorted home once he was done talking to her and I hurried back over to the newspaper office. Mr. Ray looked up as I entered and I told him what had happened. Ray was grateful enough for my help that he agreed to have me and the other riders escort Maggie when needed. Then he hurried off to make sure for himself that his daughter was ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 4

Author's note: Time for a bit more romance… As usual, I don't own anything except my own characters. I appreciate the reviews. It's very encouraging. As this story continues, I'm going to be balancing story cannon and historical accuracy. Please continue to let me know what you think.

Now that Mr. Ray had agreed that the Riders could escort Maggie home (not Lizzie), all of us quickly signed up to help. Partly it was curiosity. Who was this young, white woman who so clearly had Buck tied up in knots? And why was such an eligible young woman dating him? it think it was Cody who asked that most often.

I was glad to see Lou and Maggie getting to know each other. I had long thought that Lou needed a female friend her own age. And Maggie did too. I was hoping that Maggie would soon be able to trust the rest of the riders (and Teaspoon and Rachel) with her secret. Lou and the Kid keep arguing, but mostly it's about what her role will be once they are serious. The Kid is such a Southern gentleman and Lou goes against how he thinks women should be. I think they'll work it out, but it may take a while.

Within a week we all agreed that Maggie was a pretty special young woman. Even Jimmie. The two of them tangled at first. Jimmie assumed that Maggie would know about his reputation as Wild Bill and dislike him for it. Eventually Jimmie figured out what we all did-Maggie honestly doesn't care about what other people say about someone. She prefers to watch how they interact with others, and to find out what their friends say about them. Probably because of her Indian training, she doesn't care about skin color either. Once Jimmie figured this out he started thinking. He's really good at the Pinkerton type stuff. I expect he'll figure out Maggie's secret before too long, He commented to me, "Damn it Ike, why are the really good women already taken?"

About a week after all this, the news came out that there was going to be a dance. With all the craziness about the War and all, there hadn't really been time for much socializing, but somebody finally got around to organizing it. I sort of like dances. There's always good food and I like seeing everyone all dressed up. And the music. I didn't usually get to dance much. Public opinion tends to keep the girls away. Poor Buck has it even harder. None of the girls' families will let them dance with "that Indian." They're just fools! Buck's a pretty good dancer. And he's a great guy. Maggie's lucky.

But all of us Riders, Buck included, did get to dance at least one dance. Rachel would take each of us out to the dance floor at least once. She didn't care about her reputation. Rachel was fun to dance with, but she had the most fun with Teaspoon. After dancing with Rachel, Buck and I would go back to eating and watching the others dance.

I decided that I wanted this dance to be different for Buck. He couldn't just walk up to Maggie and ask her to dance, as much as the two of them wanted that. She's the school teacher. And, supposedly, white. So I talked to the other riders and we came up with a plan.

After Buck and I got our dances with Rachel we went outside. Jimmie asked Maggie if instead of dancing she would like to take a break and get something to drink? Since she had been dancing pretty steady, she agreed. Then he suggested going outside to cool off. Lou joined them as a chaperone.

Outside Buck was waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Out here?"

"There's no one out here but us riders." and held out his hand. Smiling she took his hand and they danced, a slow dance. From the smiles on both their faces, it was worth any trouble we got into for it.

Near the end of the dance Teaspoon showed up. I expect he was wondering where we had all gotten to. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Buck and Maggie dancing. He waited until the dance was over then moved towards them to talk. The rest of the Riders faded away, but I stayed, since it was my idea.

"Buck" Teaspoon began, "I'm going to talk to you later. But for now, I'd like to talk to Miss Ray. I'll see you back at the bunk house."

"Teaspoon" Buck began.

His boss interrupted. "Buck, I need to talk to Miss Ray first. Then we can talk. Now git!" Buck left. Teaspoon glared at me, but I stayed.

"Miss Ray" Teaspoon began in his polite voice. "What the hell were you doing dancing with Buck out here?"

"Teaspoon, it wasn't my idea, but I'm glad I had a chance to do it." I stepped up and signed to Teaspoon that it was my idea. Teaspoon nodded.

"Thank you for your honesty Ike. Miss Ray, do you have any idea how much danger you put Buck in, dancing with him like that? There are men inside that building who would kill him for having done that. Do you care? Or are you planing on using him and breaking his heart? I won't put up with that!"

I signed to Maggie that she needed to tell Teaspoon the truth about herself. She nodded. "Marshall, there's something about me that only a few know. I'm asking for your silence as well. To be brief, I was captured by the Pawnee when I was four. A Cree holy man rescued me and brought me up as his daughter. Ten years later the Pony Soldiers came and brought me back to the white world. My father sent me out with his vision-that I was to be a bridge between my two worlds. That I would be able to help both the white and the Indian understand each other."

The revelation set Teaspoon back a moment. "I had no idea…" Then he went on,"This does change things a mite, but you're still playing with fire. Are you serious about Buck?"

Maggie looked Teaspoon straight in the eye. "Marshall, I have never met a man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with before. Like me, he walks in both worlds. We understand each other. Right now we are still getting to know each other. It's a much slower process than it would be if we were both Indian or white. But it has been so very much worth while. I promise you, I value Running Buck. I would walk away before hurting him." She paused. "Tonight was a fluke. It won't happen again. For now. Too much is at stake. We left New York because my captive status became known. My father's business was ruined, my sister lost her boyfriends, and I lost my first teaching job. It is important that my secret stay that way for now. I have to balance this with my growing feelings for Buck."

"Miss Ray, I don't envy you. I wish you the best and please let me know if I can help. Ike, you're coming back to the bunkhouse with me. You, Buck, and I are going to have a little conversation."

As we walked away I heard Maggie say, "If I walked out of my lodge and found horses tied there, I would accept Running Bucks marriage offer today." Then she went inside.

Teaspoon chewed the two of us (and the others once they came in) up one side and down the other. He said that it was nice of us to provide Buck and Maggie with a romantic moment, but there was a lot at stake here. If that dance had been seen, Maggie's reputation, as well as that of her sister would be at risk. And Buck's life as well, seeing as how he's only half white. Did we at least have sense enough to set guards? He was glad to hear we at least done that.

He talked to Buck privately later. Once he determined that Buck was serious about Maggie he warned him to be very, very careful and congratulated him on how well he was handling Mr. Ray so far. He told Buck some story about how he had fought to win one of his wives and said that the right woman was worth it.

Some times making the mail runs was the easiest part of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

The Printers Daughter  
Chapter 5

Author's note: A lot going on this chapter. Lots of Ike thinking on paper. The letter at the end of the chapter is one of my favorites. Again, I own just my own characters. Enjoy!

The dance was a welcome distraction. Too much of our time was spent talking about the War. With the election of Abraham Lincoln, what we were now calling the Southern states, or the Confederacy had chosen to leave the United States and to form their own government. It wasn't possible to go anywhere without hearing conversations for each side. And often very heated conversations. I couldn't even get away from it in the bunkhouse. We all knew that Cody and Jimmie were going to join the Union army, hopefully as scouts. Noah wanted to fight with the Union forces, but there were rumors about blacks not being allowed to fight.

While Kid was from Virginia, his feelings about the Southern cause had gone through some changes. Plus there was Lou. Lou, like me, was sort of neutral. She understood all the arguments, but didn't feel like they applied to her, or the Kid. It was part of the ongoing arguments they were having. For Lou the important thing was to be able to have a place for her siblings. And having them near a war was not in the plan.

Jesse, we knew was going home to Missouri at some point. We were all hoping that he could have time to grow up before becoming involved with the war and that he could avoid getting tangled up with that brother of his. Frank James was a known Southern raider. Although he may have thought he was killing and stealing for a just cause, he was still killing and stealing. I feel the same way about the Union raiders. Both groups had turned Kansas territory into a bloody mess!

Teaspoon and Rachel I just didn't know about. Teaspoon made no secret of his love for Texas. He was proud of his time with the Texas Rangers and his part in the Texas war for independence. But would that be enough to draw him back to Texas? And would he fight? Would Rachel go back with him? Personally, I think both of them do more good out here.

The more I think about it, the more I want no part of the war. I've grown up out here on the frontier. I really don't care about the East Coast. And what army is going to want a mute guy? Buck and I have talked for years about having a horse ranch. I think when the Pony Express closes down we should start it. We've both been saving our money. And the army is going to want good horses more than ever.

The one thing in the back of all our minds was the fact that the Pony Express was going to close. With the ever growing mileage of the telegraph, the need for us was going away. What was going to happen to all of us? We had become like family. Was our family going to splinter?

The town wasn't any better. Mr. Ray was spending a lot of newspaper space covering all the debates. There was a lot of news and a lot of it not good. We created a lot of editions. I think the ink from all the type I kept putting away and setting up was going to be in my hands permanently. Buck was doing more and more of the proof reading. Mr. Ray actually let him do some writing. Ray was slowly learning to trust Buck and that was good for his relationship with Maggie.

Their relationship was a work in process. They were doing a lot of talking. Mostly sharing about their lives and their hopes. The biggest hurdle, so far, besides her family, was their individual goals. Buck wants to start a horse ranch with me out west. Maggie wants to teach on a reservation school. I don't see how that's going to work together and neither do they. At the Mission School, where I met Buck they used to teach us that if we hit a big problem, we should pray about it. So that's what Buck and Maggie chose to do.

They decided to seek wisdom from both worlds. Maggie announced to her family that she was starting to pray and fast about her future. She asked her church friends to help her pray. Then she told her parents that she was going out to the woods to pray as well. I was her chaperone and guard. This time she used Indian medicine. Buck took time out in the wilderness as well to gain wisdom from his Kiowa spirits.

It was interesting to me how that worked out. Buck still felt led to go west and raise horses. He even got a leading about where-up in Wyoming territory. There was some sacred grounds that he felt calling him to be near. He said that there were some shadows potentially blocking our plan, but we should still plan to go. Maggie said that she got the same message from both spiritual sources-that her reservation teaching would be training for her work as a wife out west. It didn't make sense to me, but then I'm not spiritually inclined.

Something I want to add in here. A few weeks back Maggie asked me about an idea she had. In telling Maggie about his past, Buck had revealed to her information about his father. Mostly he didn't talk about him to me, so I was impressed. Pretending to be her father, Maggie wrote to the editor of a newspaper near where Bucks father was last known to be. She asked the editor if he had heard of such a man and if there was any knowledge of what had happened to him.  
To her amazement the editor wrote back pretty quickly. Not only was Buck's white father alive, he had prospered. The man, with his son, ran one of the biggest sawmills in the region! Maggie wanted to send Buck's father a letter, letting him know that he had a second son. She talked to me about it. I knew if she sent that letter, Buck was pretty likely to be angry with her. One option was to tell Buck about what she had found out. But knowing Buck's pride, it was unlikely that Buck would ever do much about the information. He might ride over to see what the man looked like, but that would be about it. Most likely.

In the end, Maggie decided to send the letter. She let me read it. I've copied it down below.

Dear Mr. Cross,  
I am writing in regards to a friend of mine named Running Buck Cross. Buck, as we call him, is a respected Pony Express rider. He is also half Kiowa. His father was a white man with your name. Buck is too proud to look for his father himself. The fact that the man abandoned him and his mother was a most grievous insult in his mind. But Buck and I are unofficially engaged, so I am choosing to write to you without his knowledge in the hopes that you are, indeed, his father.  
In the very near future the Pony Express will be closing and Buck and a friend will be heading out west to start up a horse ranch. I am going to continue my education and will eventually marry him.  
If you are not his father, I apologize for taking up your time with this letter. If you are Buck's father, I want you to know that you have a remarkable son. After his mother died, he left the Kiowa and enrolled himself in a Mission school. He is educated, intelligent, and caring. He is also learning the newspaper trade from my father. He is a son you could be proud of.  
As I stated above, Buck will be leaving Rock Creek in the near future. If you wish to have any sort of relationship with your son, it needs to happen soon.  
I thank you for your time,  
Miss Maggie Ray


	6. Chapter 6

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 6

Author's note: Short chapter, but you know what's coming next. This episode has one of the few time notations. It would have to be summer of 1861. I'm moving it to early summer to accommodate the rest of the episodes.

Late spring/early summer 1861. The War news is all bad. Fort Sumter has fallen to the new Confederacy. More and more states are joining the South. Since Nebraska Territory is a "free" territory, we now have Union recruiters in Rock Creek. There's been some violence associated with that. We're loosing Pony Express Riders to the War, so we're doing longer runs, more often. I don't think any of us like that.

Buck and Maggie are having some rough times. Once the school year is out, Maggie plans to go back East for training. And that's real soon. Reservation schools are mostly either government or church run. She wants no part of a government run school (we're fully in agreement with her there), so church run it is. What she likes best, so far, are the Quaker run schools. But Maggie is not a Quaker, so they want her to attend a training school of theirs out in Penn. Once she finishes her training sessions, they will place her in a reservation school. Buck is not liking this idea at all. He really doesn't want her teaching on a reservation, but he knows he's not going to talk her out of it. So the two of them are arguing about littler things.

It's clear Buck doesn't know about Maggie's letter to Mr. Cross. She means well, but Buck is cranky enough right now. This is not going to go well for her once he finds out. I understand that she wants him to find some healing in that part of his life. But there are so many unanswered questions. Is Bucks dad really as bad as his actions make us think? And here's the thing, he knew that his Indian wife was pregnant. Why didn't he do the right thing to check on his kid?

I'm hoping that Mr. Cross never shows up and never tries to check up on Buck. Let sleeping dogs lie.

I know I said that I want to write about Buck and Maggie's relationship, and I am. I think they're work things out. I sure hope they do. But I have news of my own. I'm in love. Or at least I think I am. Her name is Emily Metcalfe. Her father's a problem. He's a man who can't stop gambling and it keeps getting him into trouble.

Emily is amazing. I first saw her and her father at the saloon when I was practicing my drawing. Feisty! Her father as well. I watched him force a cheating gambler to back down. Dangerous, but amazing to watch. I was sort of following them home (from a discreet distance) when I heard a gunshot. Just outside of town that crooked gambler was waiting to ambush them. I hurried over. Since the gambler wasn't aware of me, I was able to attack him. Emily picked up a gun and ended the situation. What an amazing young woman! She was mad at her father and left him by the side of the road. So I gave him a ride home.

Emily came by the next day to thank me. Irritated the rest of the guys. She is so cute. Freckles, cute as a bug. She said she'd go to the dance with me! Buck made me mad. He told me I should slow down with Emily. No way! I think he's just mad at Maggie.

Emily's dad was gone buying a mule, so I helped her work on their new place. A lot of hard work, but it was so much fun! She's so beautiful when she laughs. And I got a kiss on my cheek.

That evil gambler Neville didn't give up. He tried to burn down her barn-and mostly succeeded. She couldn't prove it was Neville. She was so upset she told me to go away. Clearly she doesn't know me. She believes that if you get to know and trust people you get hurt. She wants to just be friends.

I foolishly went to the bar to confront Neville. Buck and Teaspoon stopped me. Buck almost got into it as well. Neville so deserves to die. He even made Teaspoon mad.

But I'm not giving up. Once I finish a group picture of us, I'm going to go back out to the Metcalfe place and convince Emily to go to the dance with me.

I don't think I love her. I'm pretty sure I do.


	7. Chapter 7

The Printer's Daughter  
Ike is dead

 **Author's Note: And here it is, the pivotal chapter. I found the best way to write this was to do the first draft just after watching the episode where Ike dies, followed by the final two episodes. Enough sad to put me in the right place.**

Ike is dead.

I cannot believe it. My brother, my partner, killed. Protecting the woman he loved. It shouldn't have happened!

Sorry, I had to take time to weep and breathe. Sometimes I don't think the tears will ever end. Earlier the guys were cleaning out Ike's bunk. They waited until I was there because they wanted my opinion on what they found. I kept the scarf he always wore. Some of the others took little things to remember him by. His saddle we kept as an extra. Teaspoon said I should keep his horse. I consider it an honor.

And we found this book. Maggie had given it to him a while back for him to practice writing in. We had no idea he was writing about our lives together. It is a treasure beyond price. I will show it to Maggie later. She has been a rock for me the last few days. She helped me prepare the cairn for Ikes body. I was glad no one argued about how we cared for him at the last. It was what he would have wanted. Now he soars free.

This will take me a while, but I want to finish this-to write down how we lost him. To honor him.

In his last entry he talks about Emily Metcalfe, the woman he was falling in love with. If things had been different, I think he would have married her and she would have come with us to Wyoming. But we'll never know now.

In that last entry Ike talked about taking Emily to the dance. it was the beginning of the end. Emily's father was a gambler, one of those who can't stop. And he hated dishonest card players. It sounds like Emily and her father had been forced to move on several times because he had called out the wrong gamblers.

And Mr. Metcalfe had done it again. He had caught a shady cardsharp named Neville cheating in a game in town. Neville, being the snake he was decided on revenge. While we were all at the dance he killed Mr. Metcalfe in a gun fight. It was legally considered a fair fight, but we all knew it wasn't. Teaspoon wanted him out of town. Emily was heart broken.

Eventually it seemed like she was doing better and was getting ready to go back to what was now her spread to decide what to do next. Instead she took her gun and went over to the saloon. We found out and rushed over. She called Neville out. As he fired, Ike pushed Emily out of the way and took the bullet himself.

It was a fatal shot. Doc did what he could, but when they let me in to see him, I knew that unless the spirits intervened, he would be gone. I rushed out and found a place where I could form a sacred circle. I prayed. And then I heard the cry of an eagle. I looked up, saw it circle around me, then leave. I knew Ike was gone.

I don't know if Teaspoon will ever understand why I killed Neville. I was hurting so bad. It was like my body was there, but my mind and heart were in a black place. I remember standing in the middle of the street. And I remember Teaspoon telling me not to do it. Neville was calling me out. He was saying things that normally would have me taking his head off-or at least trying to. But I was calm. Inside me I heard the war drums of my people, drowning out everything else. And when the time was right, like a good warrior, I brought up my gun and killed the man who had killed my best friend, my brother. The drums stilled.

We burned his body, Indian style. It was what he wanted. Emily was there, though I don't care if I ever see her again. There is this huge empty place inside me. I think Maggie and maybe Jimmie are the only ones who understand why I killed Neville.

It's been over a week since Ike died. I can't seem to stop mourning. And I'm short tempered with everyone, even Maggie. I attacked the storekeeper when I saw he had medicine pouches for sale. The guys had to haul me out of there. Each one of those pouches represents the death of the owner. That's what made me realize that I have to leave town for a while. I am too full of sorrow to be any good to anyone. I'm going to leave this with Maggie while I'm gone.

(Written in Maggie's hand)  
I did not know that Ike had written this. Nor that Buck had added on to it. It makes this little book so much more of a treasure. And Ike's death harder to take. All of us that knew and loved Ike are in shock and pain. I feel sorry for Emily. I know all of us are treating her poorly. But it was her choice to kill Neville that led to Ike's death and that will take us a while to recover from. My father wrote a nice editorial in Ike's honor. He praised Ike for his bravery in overcoming the inability to speak, for his work with the Pony Express, and for his willingness to sacrifice his life to save another. My tears flowed again as I read it.

But, oh, I am worried about Buck. He is in such a dark place. He has lost part of himself and it's eating him up inside. I told him to go and find hope-to find life. I only pray he can find it. Otherwise he will be lost to me. And that would create a hole in my own heart.

(back in Buck's hand)  
I returned home today. And yes, the Pony Express in Rock Creek with my brothers and sisters is home. Though someday I hope to make a new home with Maggie. Reading her words here surprisingly, brought comfort. She had saved me a copy of the editorial her father had written about Ike. My tears flowed again, but I wasn't being choked by the blackness. It was a good editorial and I am glad to see that others could read such good words about my brother.

When I left here it was like I was being chased by demons, and in a way I was. Eventually I ran across a wagon that had been attacked. I could see a man who looked dead. I went to investigate when I found myself looking down the barrel of a rifle being held by a very pregnant woman. She was clearly not rational. I buried her husband and we took care of another set of attackers.

After the attack was over she looked at me and asked, "How are you at birthin' babies?" Eventually her son was born. It was an amazing experience. It was hard to remember my grief when I was holding new life. It helped too that she forced me to look at Ike's death from another viewpoint. I had to admit, she was right. Ike would have felt horribly guilty if he hadn't tried to save Emily from the bullets. It was his ultimate act of love for her. I wish it could have been otherwise, but it was his choice. And with that I was able to be in balance again. I will always miss Ike, but I have to let him soar free.

And now that I'm back I've had to make a big apology to Maggie. Before Ike's death we were not treating each other well. I was, to be honest, playing the Big Warrior and expecting Maggie to go along with my wishes. Maggie is not a traditional Indian woman. She is a Teacher, a sort of Shaman, and I have to give her the space she needs to do what she must. I don't like it, but for her sake, I must. Why does love have to tie us up in knots so bad?


	8. Chapter 8

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 8

 **(Author's note: When Buck and Maggie are in different locations I'm going to use letters for communication. In this chapter I'm starting the story arc about Buck's father.)**

(written in Buck's hand)  
Maggie has gone to Pennsylvania. I miss her already. She's not due back until late August, and then she will be leaving for her Reservation teaching job. We decided that I will keep up this book for now. I will add in her letters to me.

Change continues to happen. More and more riders are joining the two armies, so the few of us that are left are putting in more hours. It's exhausting. It means I can't spend as much time at the newspaper office. I'm finding that I am really enjoying this. Mr. Ray has become more accepting of me, so he is more willing to actually teach me.

But changes in the newspaper office as well. Maggie's younger sister, Lizzie has finally narrowed her list of suitors down to one. His name is Nathan and he's the second son of Rock Creek's mayor. The first son works at the bank and already has a fiancee. Nathan wanted to run off to war, but his father lassoed him with the requirement that he learn a respectable trade. Maggie told me that Lizzie, after the turmoil of her teen years, wants respectability and financial stability. If Nathan can settle down, he can provide both. Apparently the mayor and Mr. Ray had some discussions, and Nathan is the new apprentice in the shop.

Nathan was rather an ass at first. I don't think he realized that newspaper and printing work is just that, work. He didn't like that I was proofreading copy while he was cleaning and putting away type. He had the gall to complain about it loudly. He was asking why the halfbreed was doing educated work while he had to do manual labor? I looked up at Mr. Ray at that. Ray gave me the, "Let me handle this" look, so I kept my mouth shut. It was rather a joy to listen to. Mr. Ray explained very clearly (though with about half of the profanities he used with Ike and I) that I was a competent copy editor and that all apprentices start at the bottom. After a few weeks Nathan started improving and turned out to be a decent human being.

Later from Maggie:  
"Dear Buck,  
I arrived safely. The school itself is nice. Since it is summer there are few actual students here-just us teachers. The curriculum (what we're supposed to be learning) is just as bad as I thought it would be. Despite the fact that this is a Quaker school, the overall belief is that the purpose of our teaching is to "Christianize" our native students. In their minds, that means turning these students into white Christians. There is no recognition of any value in the lives or spiritual beliefs of the students, or any Indians. I find that so sad.  
I know that I will not be able to change their minds, so I'm not even going to try. My goal is to survive the summer and to receive my assignment at an Indian school. Keep me in your prayers and thoughts please.  
How are all of you doing? Any news? Have the Kid and Lou worked things out so they can set a wedding date?  
I miss you,  
Maggie

(back in Buck's hand)

I had a most remarkable day today. I was working with some new horses when I became aware of this white man standing at the fence watching me. I yelled over, "Do you need something?"

The man responded, "If you're Buck Cross, when you're done, I'd like to talk to you." And he walked over to the shade of the cabin and sat down. That was interesting, but I had a horse to work with. Eventually I was done and joined him.

The man started by shaking my hand, then he identified himself as James and said he had a story to tell me. He asked for my patience, that everything would be clear by the end, I was wondering what he was selling.

"Buck" he began, "I want to tell you a story of a very foolish and sad man. Many years ago he and his wife moved out here from the east. They had a homestead and were happy. Then the wife, the love of his life became pregnant. He thought his life was perfect. But, as it sometimes happens, his happiness was gone in a moment. His beloved wife died while trying to give birth. This so devastated the man that he ran from their cabin before saying goodbye to his wife and child.

"This man ran to their stable and rode off into the night. He had no idea which direction he was going, he just needed to run away from his pain. He didn't stop to eat or drink. He fell off the horse, but kept walking. Finally, exhausted, and delirious, he collapsed.

"The next thing he knew, his lovely wife was bending over him. He reached for her and began to make love to her. It was strange that she was not willing, but he had his way with her anyway. Then his strength gave out and he collapsed again.

"When he finally became aware of himself he realized he was in a strange room made of hides. A lovely young Indian woman was holding a bowl of something that smelled good. After he ate, he fell asleep again. Several days passed while he found his strength and the beginning of sanity. When he was strong enough, she helped him outside where he discovered the truth about where he was. Somehow, he was living with a Kiowa Indian group.

"The pain of loosing his wife had not entirely left him, but he determined to stay with the Kiowa, since his life in the White world was dead to him." He paused, then continued.

"He continued slowly healing in his body and mind until the day the lovely Indian woman informed him that she was carrying his child. The darkness that he had been fighting returned full force. All he could see was this young woman, like his wife, dying in his arms while giving birth. He couldn't face it. That night he took a horse and left."

James looked down at the ground. "The route he took, in his madness, ironically took him back to where he used to live. As he tumbled off his horse, someone recognized him and took him to the doctor. After a very long time the man came back to sanity and knew what he had done. His intention was to return to the Kiowa, but he found out that his first child had not died with his wife. It was a son that was being raised by neighbors. They had named the boy, James Jr. after him. The man was torn between his responsibilities, but when he saw Jim junior he knew he had to stay. The tribe would help his woman and child, but there was no family to help young Jimmie."

The man, who I know knew had to be James Cross looked up at me. "I am so very, very sorry that I did not come back to find you. When I did finally check, the Kiowa i met told me that your mother was dead. I wrongly assumed that her child had died with her in childbirth. I've been guilty of that twice.."

"I don't deserve it, but I am asking for your forgiveness." And he just stood there. I didn't know what to think, so I walked away. I found my way to the Marshall's office. Luckily Teaspoon was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 9

 **(Author's note: This is the happy conclusion to the story about Buck and his father. Earthdragon: don't worry, Buck's temper will show up soon.**

Teaspoon is like the mentor I had when I was in training to become a Kiowa warrior. Older, wise, and caring. He puts on like he is a country bumpkin sometimes, but I have learned that inside he is a man wise in the way or the world and caring. So I talked to him about my father.

When James Cross first arrived in Rock Creek, he checked into the hotel. Then he went to the Marshall to ask about me. Teaspoon's first question was if I believed Mr. Cross was my father?

"Yes," I told him. "I was told two different stories about my father growing up. There was the Kiowa version, and then there was the story my mother told me. What James Cross told me lines up with what my mother said." I paused. "This is all very hard. When he was done telling me his story he apologized and asked me to forgive him."

"What did you do?"

"I walked away and came here."

Teaspoon sat for a minute thinking. "Well Buck, I don't know about the forgiving thing. That's something you've got to work through for yourself. But walking away from him like that, well, that's just plain rude-even to a white man. You ought to apologize for that. And I'm thinking you ought to spend some time talking to him. This might be the only time you get to talk to your pa. You have a chance to find out what kind of man he was and is. You ought to take it." After a moment he added, "Don't worry about your next ride. I'll have someone else take it. This is too important."

As usual, Teaspoon was right. I found my father-it is so very strange to think of calling someone that-at the Hotel, sitting in the lobby. He stood up when I came in. "Father, " I said, "I was rude when I left earlier. Please for give me." My father nodded. "I cannot make up my mind so suddenly. Can we take some time to talk? I want to know about you before" I paused "And after."

My father nodded his head. "I want to learn about your life as well, but that can wait. Shall we start with getting something to eat?"

I've learned, since my earliest days that the best way to learn about an individual is to not just listen to what they say, but also to watch their body language, etc. Watching my father talk was eerie. My Kiowa mentors had taught me that facial features and certain body language things are passed down from father to son, from mother to daughter. I had found this to be true. Watching my father talk was like watching myself. He tapped his fingers the same way when he was thinking. He had the same way of holding his head at certain times. How could this be? He never saw me. And yet, there it was. I bet he even snores when he sleeps.

After eating, we walked around town, still talking. I even took my Father over to the Express bunkhouse to meet the other riders. To say they were surprised was an understatement. The day flew by. All too soon I walked him back to the hotel. We had plans for breakfast.

Our plans for the day were changed during breakfast. A telegram messenger boy had a message for Father. As he read it he started cursing quietly. "Damn it Buck, i have to go back and fix a problem at the sawmill. Your brother is doing well, but there are some clients and certain problems that only I can handle. I was really hoping something like this wouldn't come up!"

We finished breakfast and then headed over to buy Pa's stage coach ticket. We only had a couple of hours. He went back to the hotel to pack. I went back to the bunkhouse. I had a neck piece that my mother used to wear. She said my father had given it to her. I intended to give it back to him. I had other mementos of her.

A bit later we met at the stage coach stop. It was time for the important things to be said. I gave my father, my Pa, the necklace. He recognized it. There were tears in his eyes. Then I told him that I forgave him. Yes, he did bad things with far reaching effects, but it wasn't my place to judge him. He cried, I cried, we hugged each other. It felt real good.

All too soon the stage was there and I was waving goodbye to a father I hadn't know I had. Then I walked over to the Marshall's office to let Teaspoon know how things had gone.

"So your Pa's off?" Teaspoon asked. I nodded. "You manage to forgive him?"

"Yes. I hadn't intended on it, but I kept seeing my mother and Maggie telling me it was right to do so. And in the end it was right."

"Well, that's good. Real good." Teaspoon picked up a set of papers. Before he left, your Pa asked me to give you this. He understood that you might not choose to forgive him, but he wanted to give you this anyway." He handed the paperwork to me.

First I read the letter from my father.  
"Dear son,  
I am writing this in a hurry. I wish we had more time. Hopefully you and your lovely bride can come visit me at some point. I know your brother would like to meet you. Or maybe I can come see you in Wyoming. It sounds beautiful.  
Before I left home I talked to your brother about how to help you, should you indeed turn out to be my son. The saw mill and house go to your brother-he's my first born. But you deserve something too. Jimmie and I agreed on money. Now I'm glad we did. Please use this money to help start up your horse ranch. It's not as much as I'd like to give, but it's a start.  
I am so very glad that we had a chance to connect.  
Your loving and very proud father,  
James Cross"

Then I looked at the paperwork from his bank. It was a very sizable amount of money and would help a great deal in starting the ranch. When I looked up at Teaspoon I knew I had tears in my eyes.

" I'd recommend you put that money in the bank. When you do leave, you can get a bank check. Easier to transport and less likely to be stolen."

"Thanks Teaspoon." He knew I didn't just mean the advice about the money. What an adventure this turned out to be! I was whistling as i went to the bank. Boy did I have a letter to write Maggie!


	10. Chapter 10

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 10

 **(Authors Note: As promised, Angry Buck. It's short, so just imagine him ranting and raving all over the place while his friends try to talk to him, but give up. This story will have happy and not so happy, but life tends to be like that.)**

Late July, 1861

(letter from Maggie)

Dear Buck,

I'm sorry I haven't written much. The hours are long and I am often so tired at the end of the day that it is all I can do to get ready for the next before collapsing into sleep. It doesn't help that I am so often frustrated by the prejudice. My instructors all see Indians as being savage and pagan people that need help in moving up to white standards. There is no respect for native culture! This trip has been a very good lesson for me in learning patience and when to keep my mouth shut!

That is such good news about your father! I wish I could have been there. That is an amazing story. And so sad. I hope you (and hopefully me) can visit him.

There's a summer cold going around and I seem to have picked it up. I don't have a bad case, but it does make me wish I had my medicine bundle. It's a good thing I left it with you. It would not be understood. But I miss having it with me. Could you smudge it for me?

I miss you and can hardly wait to see you again,  
Your Maggie

(back to Buck)

I liked the letter from Maggie-all except the part about her being sick. I was going to smudge her medicine pouch later and send up some prayers for her healing. While I was putting her letter into the book, I decided to read back a ways, to see what Ike had to way about our relationship again. I found myself reading what Ike had written just before his love came into his life.

It was Maggie who wrote to my Father, telling him about my existence! How could she do that to me? Ike told her not to, she ignored him. She never talked to me about this. How could she?

To say I was angry was an understatement. I was mad enough to chew rocks. Teaspoon wasn't any help at the time. He told me that with my temper (I don't have a temper!) it would probably be best if I didn't do anything about this until I had cooled off. I certainly shouldn't be sending the woman I supposedly loved a letter when I was so angry.

I wished Maggie was there so I could shake her while I yelled at her. That's how angry I was. And so, I wrote and sent the following letter:

"Maggie,  
How dare you send that letter to a man you thought might be my father? How dare you do that without talking to me about it first? I am very, very angry with you!  
Buck"

The other riders kept their distance from me. Noah called me a bear with a thorn in his paw. He was right.

About a week later I received her answer.

"Buck,  
I received your letter. I am so, so very sorry that you are hurt and angry by my actions. There are no proper excuses. I was wrong in not discussing it with you. I apologize. I hope you can forgive me.  
Still very much loving you,  
Maggie


	11. Chapter 12

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 11

 **(Author's note: Getting the happy back on track using the episode :Dark Brother." We are very quickly winding down to the end of the tv series. This story will end just past there. I want a sense of conclusion for all the characters. I do have a second story which will carry the story through the War years, if people are interested. Thank you EarthDragon for the head's up. This should fix it.)**

The day after I received Maggie's response to my angry note, I received a letter that drove all the anger from my heart. It was from Camille, my Little Bird from the Kiowa. When we were quite young, we were betrothed. That ended the day the Buffalo hunters attacked out camp. I was with the men on a raiding party-a very young warrior, but proud to be included. The Buffalo hunters killed the women and children. Camille was spared because they recognized her as being white. They sold her back to her family.

She chose to stay in the white world after that. Bitter and blaming myself for her loss, I left the Kiowa and went to the Mission school. Occasionally Camille and I would exchange short letters. By then I had a better understanding of what she was going though, so mostly I left her alone. I had last sent her a note telling her that I was now working with the Pony Express.

In this letter Camille told me that she was now engaged and moving to St. Joseph where her fiancee was taking over his family business. They were going to stop in Rock Creek on their way and was looking forward to seeing me again.

It took me forever to get ready. The guys kept teasing me, although I kept reminding them that Camille was just an old friend and engaged. I don't think they believed me.

Seeing her was joyous and strange. The Camille I had grown up with had been vibrant, almost etherial. There was just this light about her and she was always sensitive to the world around her. The Camille I saw was just as beautiful, but something was off. I realized there was no light in her eyes. Could she have changed that much? Then she collapsed and we all realized that there was something wrong. We called the doctor, but he couldn't figure out the cause of her fever. Nor could he or I understand the strange words she was saying. it sounded like some Indian language, but not one I knew.

That started one of the strangest spiritual adventures I've ever had. I was befriended by what first appeared to be a crazy old Indian. He turned out to be one of the Old Ones and he helped me to defeat the evil Old One who had taken possession of Camille's body. I was eventually successful at driving him out and I was able to restore Camille to her fiancee, Bill, who clearly loves her very much. And she loves him.

Restored to herself (and it was so good to see the light from her eyes again!), she quickly told me that she did not blame me for what happened with the Buffalo hunters. That I was not to blame myself any more. Somehow I felt a great weight start to lift off me.

In the little time we had left I told her about Maggie and how angry I had been. She looked up at me with those clear eyes and asked me why I was letting my anger and pride get in the way the relationship between a warrior and a Shaman's daughter? Was it possible that Maggie has the gift of hearing from the spirits? I should have calmed myself down before writing. "Some things are better said in person." Camille said.

Camille was making a lot of sense, as she always had. I told her that I would seek wisdom and hopefully I would be sending her a note about my own engagement someday.

I took some time and went to Maggie and my quiet spot. I cleansed my own spirit and heart, then I did what I should have done before. I smudged Maggie's medicine bundle with sage and sent out to her healing and my love. Because I realized that, once my anger was gone, I really do love her.  
Yes, when I was younger, I did love Little Bird. But the two of us have been sent on different paths. My path leads with Maggie (If I can get her to forgive me). Little Bird is beginning to feel, more and more, like a beloved little sister. I don't know if I'll ever see Camille again. But I wish her and Bill well.

I have a letter to write.

Maggie,

Does it help if I start this with an apology? I should not have written you that note when I was angry. I'm sorry. We're going to get through all this.

I want to tell you more about it when you get home, but I need to let you know that I have not been entirely honest with you about parts of my past. I will be. Recently I had the strangest and most powerful spiritual experience of my life. I met one of the Old Ones, White Feather, and he helped me to defeat a powerful evil Ancient One. And in the end I was able to do good and to find some healing in my own life.

One of the things I was reminded of is the fact that you are a Shaman's daughter. You were trained in a household where sensitivity to the Spirits and the needs of others are very important. I think I forgot that. Sometimes you will have insight I don't have and I need to be willing to listen.

Please come home soon! I don't know if I can say all the things I want to say to you in the few days before you have to go to your school. I want to have a few more days to spend with you before we part again. There is no date for the final Pony Express run, but Teaspoon says it will be before Christmas. I need to be ready to leave too.

I love you and I miss you. Please come home soon!

your Buck  
p.s. I did finally smudge your medicine pouch. Did you feel my love?


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Printers Daughter

 **(Author's Note: I've been sick, so this wasn't happening. When I finally started to feel better the words flowed from my brain to my fingers. Hooray! I don't have to go to work until Tues., so I'm hoping to get another chapter in before that. But first I have to get this technology to work...)**

As soon as I had my heart in the right place I started on my new plan to make Maggie my wife (eventually). As I started planning I realized that I hadn't even kissed her yet! After happily thinking about that for a while, I got to work. My intention is for us to be engaged before she leaves for her Indian School. I guess I'll have to talk to her father soon.

I decided to stop and talk to Teaspoon first. Hopefully he had news on my other projects. Turns out he did. Calling in some favors from friends now working Indian Affairs, Teaspoon had managed to find Maggie's Indian family-at least what was left of them. Her father, the Shaman Looks To The Heart wasn't listed, but there was an older man listed as husband of Maggie's mother. Teaspoon had also found out that the government was allowing appropriate citizens to remove Indians from Reservations, providing they vouch for them. It was just another way to get Indians off their land and turn them into servants and such for whites, but it could work for us. I could pick up the appropriate paperwork on my next run East.

I had finally stalled long enough and went over to the newspaper office. Time to confront my future father-in-law. Mr. Ray was in a good mood, the cause of which I very soon discovered. Ray brought me back to his office for "a talk." The good news was that Lizzie had managed to bring her young man, Nathan, up to scratch and they are now engaged. Nathan is still really wanting to join the Union Army, so the wedding will be very soon. They want it done before Maggie leaves for her School in Sept. He's sent a telegram to the school asking her to come home soonest.

Unfortunately, that means that Nathan moves up and becomes assistant editor. I shrugged. I'm moving to Wyoming territory. Ray wants to keep me on as a reporter, copy editor, etc. And he wants me to write a story. The fact that the Pony Express is ending soon is no secret. Teaspoon had told me before Christmas. Mr. Ray says his sources are saying by November (and winter) at the latest. Ray thinks people want to know where "our" Express Riders are going? Actually, it's a good idea for a story. I'll have to tread carefully around the Kid and Lou, but it would be interesting.

It was time. "Mr. Ray, I do have something I want to talk to you about. You know how I feel about Maggie. Before she leave for her teaching job I plan on asking her to marry me. I would like your blessing."

Mr. Ray went from smiles to his serious face. "And how are you going to support my eldest should she be willing to marry you?"

I showed Mr. Ray my bank book with its sizable total. This is the money I have in the bank. As you know, originally Ike and I planned to go west and start a horse ranch. Maggie and I have talked about it, and she wants to join me there after she finishes this teaching job."

"Are you going to make Maggie give up teaching?" There was a warning look in his eyes.

"I don't think there are many people who can make Maggie do what she doesn't want to." I paused while the two us grinned. "But this is a topic we've talked about. We may end up far enough from town that there is no school house close by. I've promised to build her a school house for our children and any others in the area. And I plan on hiring servants to make sure she has the freedom to teach. I've seen too many women, out here on the prairie who work themselves to death. I don't want that for Maggie."

"Will you keep her safe and do your best to make her happy?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life doing that!"

Mr. Ray spent a few moments looking at me and thinking. Then he stuck out his hand.  
"Congratulations! If you can talk my oldest daughter into it, you have my blessing." I was surprised and pleased as I shook his hand.

"However, we are going to have to keep this quiet for a while. We do not want to take any shine off of Lizzie's wedding. I am not willing to face Mrs. Ray's wrath over that. Let me think… Tell you what, I'll deal with Mrs. Ray. It will be somewhat embarrassing for her to have her second daughter married first. I think she will like the idea of you two keeping your engagement quiet for Lizzie's sake. When do you think you two will get married?"

"Maggie will want to wait until she has been teaching a while. And I agree, because I will need time to get our ranch up and running. I don't want to bring her there until I have a fit house for her to come to. That may take a year or so."

"Sounds good." Ray paused. "How do you feel about her teaching at an Indian School?"  
"I don't like it. Once I find out where she's assigned I'm going to be keeping close track of the situation there. Marshall Hunter will help. But if I hear of any real trouble, I'm riding out there and I will get her out of there. Whether she likes it or not!"

"Glad to hear it. Now let's see if we can get a newspaper out."

Teaspoon and the gang were glad to hear I had gotten through my first hurdle. I had to endure some good natured ribbing about all of it. They knew I still had the hardest part to go through-getting Maggie to stop being angry with me and getting her to agree to marry me.

The newspaper story that Mr. Ray had asked me to write was a lively conversation topic through supper and beyond. As expected, Cody and Jimmie would be joining up with the Union as soon as the Express was done. Both wanted calvary work-scouts primarily, though Jimmie was willing to be a teamster again. Noah wanted to fight for his people's freedom, which meant for the Union, but he wasn't sure what shape that would take.

The Kid and Lou were working through what they were going to do. Marriage, sure enough. And she would get her brother and sister back. Lou had no interest in the War. She had originally wanted to start a ranch. Kid had gone through some thinking. Although he was a Southerner, he decided that his heart was in the West, with Lou. Teaspoon commented that the Kid should think about becoming a lawman for a while. With so many heading East for the war, there was going to be a real shortage of qualified Marshals. Not a bad idea for them while they're starting up. I could tell from Teaspoon's face that he had something in mind.

Jesse, of course, was anxious to rejoin his brother and help with The Cause as soon as possible. For his sake, I hoped the War was over before he did. Teaspoon "Allowed as how he hadn't quite made up his mind yet. There was a need for lawmen out here, but if Texas needed him…"

I talked to Rachel privately later. She told me that she and Teaspoon were working things out between the two of them, and she wanted to stay where he was. If Teaspoon went to Texas, she would too.

It turned out to be an interesting article to write. Lou and the Kid were happy with how I wrote about them. It seemed to be well received. But the happiest part for me was the byline. Mr. Ray had put in that the story was written by "R. Buck Cross."


	13. Chapter 14

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 14

 **(Authors note: A very happy chapter to make up for the sad that is to come. earth dragon: While I don't know that this specific program existed at this time with regards to Native Americans, I do know that similar (and worse) servitude situations did exist. What happened out here in California was horrid. Whites taking in Indian servants would feel that they are doing their "Christian duty" in helping those poor, savage heathens find their way to good Christian citizenship. It's a better policy than that of "the only good Indian is a dead Indian" also popular at the time. Mostly. Sad, sad times for the First Americans.**

(written by Maggie)

When I received the letter from Buck I thought my heart would explode from happiness. My man had forgiven me! And he wants me to come home early. He is writing from his heart and it makes my heart sing! Now I just have to convince my supervisors here to let me leave. I am so ready to be home!

Eventually I figured out an excuse to go home early. My sister is getting married and my family wants me home for that. Who knows, it might even be true. I know from her letters that she has Nathan about ready to propose.

The Matron, our Principal was willing to see me. I explained that I had just received a letter "from my young man." In it he informed me that my sister had just become engaged and was planning to marry very soon because her fiancee was joining the Union army. My family wanted to know if I could come home early.

I wasn't sure if the Matron believed me at first. But finally she said, "Well, family is important. And you shouldn't miss your only sister's wedding. The good news is that with your prior experience you have qualified for a teaching position in September. So yes, you can go as soon as you're ready. I'll notify the rest of the staff. And I'll let you know when we decide which school you are going to."

This was more than I had hoped for. "You mean I have a job?" Matron nodded. "And I can leave?" Again she nodded. "Oh, thank you!" And I got out of there as quickly as I could. Even I was impressed at how fast I packed. I even managed to pack all the books I'd been collecting for my new school into a couple of trunks. Those would follow me out later.

When I finally got off the stage in Rock Creek, the first thing I saw was exactly what I wanted to see, Buck! He ran over to me and picked up up off the ground as he was hugging me. I couldn't have asked for a better welcome home. Well, a kiss would have been better, but we hadn't gotten there yet.

Buck took my valises and walked me over to the Newspaper office first. He knew my dad would want to see me. Then he said he'd walk me home. There was so much to say to each other! I told him that I had lied to the Matron, telling her that my family wanted me home for my sister's wedding. That got him laughing.

"Oh Maggie!" he finally got out, "The joke's on you. You sister really is engaged. Your father send a telegram to the school asking them to send you home early. It must have arrived after you left."

I started laughing as well. So I hadn't lied. But, oh dear God, Lizzie was getting married! She must have finally gotten Nathan to propose.. "How soon is the wedding supposed to be?" I asked.

"According to your father, Nathan still wants to join the Union Army. His father is arranging for him to join up as a junior officer. But his Honor insists that Nathan be married first.. So very soon. Certainly before you leave for your new school."

With this news part of me wanted to jump on a horse and run away. Lizzie is fashion conscious. And social conscious. I know she's always wanted her wedding to be a big event. Marrying the Mayor's son takes care of her status needs, but only a few weeks to organize it! My mother is in heaven and going crazy all at the same time. I guess I wouldn't be a good daughter if I ran away. Though it sure does sound tempting!

After a brief conversation with my father, Buck walked me home. Father asked me to do what I could to help Mother. I will. Just before we got to the house Buck stopped. "I have to take a ride today, but I want to have an important conversation with you when I get back. Promise me you won't get engaged to anyone else today?"

Rather stunned by that, all I could do was nod my head. After a quick, but heartfelt hug, he walked me to the door and left. I took a deep breath and headed inside. It was, as I had expected, chaos. I don't think I've ever seen my mother so happy to see me.

"Oh thank God you're here!" She gave me a quick hug and told me to leave my bags, they could be dealt with later. "Could you please look at the guest list Lizzie has created and try to make some sense of it? Your father wants an idea of how much all this is going to cost, and I have to go upstairs to help Lizzie with the seamstress." And mom rushed off before I could say anything more.

I looked over the guest list with amazement. Lizzie was wanting to invite most of the town-at least the "good" parts to this gala. Unless our church has gotten larger, there was no way all of these people could fit. Hmm. About an hour later I had a rough draft of a plan. A small, but elite wedding in the morning, followed by a much larger luncheon to accommodate my father's (and the mayor's) business acquaintances. Either that night, or a week or so later (best idea), having a ball in honor of the happy couple and to send him off to the Army publicly. Hopefully Nathan's family would help pay for that.

First draft of that done, time to haul my valises upstairs and to congratulate the happy bride to be. It was the chaos I expected, with Lizzie wanting to see every fabric swatch the seamstress had and unable to make up her mind. Good Heavens! I politely listened to all of it for a while, then used the excuse of unpacking to escape to my room.

On the walk home Buck had given me back my medicine bundle. I carefully hid it under my dress and felt immediately better. Looks To The Heart wasn't there, but I was reminded of his kind and wise spirit. I imagined I could feel Buck's spirit too. Maybe I could. I spent some time thinking about him. Was he really going to propose marriage to me tonight?

The afternoon and evening flew by. There was so much to do. Father told me not to expect to see Buck until the next afternoon or evening. With the War on, the Riders were having to cover a lot of extra rides. It was a very frustrating evening though . Especially having to deal with my overwrought sister. But somehow we all got through it. I didn't threaten to get out my skinning knife once.

Finally, just before supper Buck came up the sidewalk to the house. He was dressed up all proper, like he was going to church. Or maybe, just maybe, to ask his girl an important question. My father apparently knew what was going on, since he told us to go for a walk and not to worry about the time-too much.

Buck started, apologizing for how hard headed he had been about his father. "Maggie, I'm sorry I've been so hard headed about my father. And to be honest, a bunch of other stuff. I need to talk to you in person about stuff that bother me. And after I've cooled down. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course! And I apologize for assuming I knew best. If we're going to be a team we need to talk and agree."

And then suddenly Buck got down on his knees. "Maggie, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I didn't let him go any further. "Yes Buck. With joy I will marry you. But you still owe Looks To The Heart some horses."

He stood up and took me in his arms. Where I belong. "Maggie my love, once we find your family, I will give your father a whole string of horses!" And then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. It was one of the best moments of my life.


	14. Chapter 15

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 14

 **(Author's note: This is almost the end. The next chapter should end this part of the story. Let me know if you want to read more. I plan to base it on real, historical fact. Should be interesting.)**

August 16, 1861

Buck had a present for me that night as well. He had found my Cree family! Looks to the Heart was using his childhood name. One of his wives was not listed, but my brother and sister and their spouses and children were. He's going to do what he can to keep track of them for me.

The other present is a mixed blessing. The U.S. government keeps trying to figure out new ways to solve the "Indian problem." The only problem I see is that of the U.S. government letting settlers, miners, etc. force the Natives out of their homelands and their lifestyles. There are no good solutions here. The "new" idea here is based on what's been done out in California. Citizens in good standing taking Indians to be employees. Sounds like a newer version of slavery to me. Isn't that one of the things this War is about? But, if this program is still in place, it is a way to free my Cree family. I'd prefer to do it legally, but I'll steal them out of government custody if I have to!

My parents were waiting expectantly when we returned to the house. Buck made the announcement for us. As expected, my sister started to kick up a fuss, but we told her that we wouldn't make any sort of announcement until after her wedding was over. That settled her down. Plus I think she liked the idea of knowing a secret.

After dinner Buck and I walked over to the Express office. Buck's intentions were well know there, so they had prepared for a party. For some reason they assumed I'd say yes. It was a fun time and a brief respite from the insanity of the War.

The important thing we did during our engagement party-this was the real one for us- was that we promised that we would all try to keep in touch with each other. Not all of us are good at letter writing, but we would try. And once the War was over, we vowed to meet someplace, maybe our ranch out in Wyoming Territory.

Early Sept., 1861

My life had been a blur the last two weeks. Everything is pretty much ready for my sister's wedding. What a lot of work that had been! And I hadn't even been able to spend much time with Buck. Between the extra rides for the Express and getting out extra editions for the paper, he had no time to spare. We cherished what time we had.

I have received my teaching assignment. I'm going to a Quaker school in Minnesota. It's a small Dakota school on the Minnesota River. There are two other teachers there and some support staff. I've sent my heavy trunks (mostly books) on ahead. I have the leave the day after Lou and the Kid's wedding, two days after my sister's wedding.

(Buck's writing)

Maggie has been so busy that I told her I would write about her sister's wedding and such before returning the journal to her. She's going to take it with her to Minnesota. It will be safer there than with me in Wyoming Territory.

Lizzie's wedding was fancy. Far too fancy for the likes of me. But she's marrying the Mayor's son, so the extra fancy had to be. Mr. Ray told me he thought it was foolish, but it made his wife and Lizzie happy… I told him that Maggie and I wanted a much simpler wedding. He smiled and thanked me. Maggie was the prettiest woman there, as far as I'm concerned. The stress of everything was showing though. If I can get the time I want to take her out for some nature time.

I need some time away from everyone as well. An old Texas Ranger buddy of Teaspoon's had come in heading a Union Army group. He was there to run border control, but mostly he was there to recruit. The War news from the North was bad enough that more and more men were signing up. Teaspoon couldn't stop one of our new Riders, Michael, from enlisting.

It seems like every time I turn around I'm playing peace maker. Everyone seems to be yelling at each other. No logic to it. We're a family and we ought to start acting like it. Jimmie's the worst. He and the Kid are out on a run. It wouldn't surprise me to find out they got into a fight again. As much as I'd like to spend time with Maggie, I'm doing a lot of runs.

Lou had her final run the other day. I think it was hard on her. She hasn't talked to me about it, but I know making the transition to being a woman full time is proving a challenge. I think once she's finally married and has her brother and sister back, I think her life will settle down. At last some. I'm real glad the Kid isn't getting involved in the War.

This War is crazy. I've been listening to both sides and I'm glad Maggie wants to stay away from it. It's not our War. My war is the United States army vs. the Kiowa. And my people are loosing. I think there will be a brief respite while the North and South fight each other back East, but eventually that War will be over and Indians all over this country will suffer again.

I have to write quickly. The wedding is tomorrow. Jimmie and the Kid did get into a fight while they were out. A bad one. Near as I can tell the root cause was Rosemary Burke, now the widow of Isiah Burke. Jimmie really liked her, but she was married. Now she's not, so Jimmie is escorting her to someplace safe. I sure hope he gets back in time. He's supposed to walk Lou down the aisle.


	15. Chapter 17

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 17

 **(Authors note: This was long enough that there will be one more chapter to finish it off. Buck will write to Maggie about the tragic events of the conclusion of the show. The story in my universe will go on. Please let me know if you want me to write it.)**

(Maggie, while traveling)

I'm on my way to Minnesota. Earlier today I read Buck's notes. He really is a fierce warrior, but he is also a loving and caring man. I am so lucky.

I don't have too much to add about my sister's wedding, except to say that I'm glad it's over. Dear God that was a lot of work! My own wedding is going to be so much simpler. There was one interesting bit. Towards the end of the evening my father had a talk with the Mayor. Since the deed was done, he felt that he really should tell the mayor about my past and about my future plans. That hopefully won't be important. And that's pretty much what the Mayor said. Since I'm leaving town, and eventually marrying and permanently leaving the area, it really doesn't matter.

The next morning was Sunday and both Buck and I were at church. He had started going when he could. During announcements, when such things were usually done, our pastor and my father called us forward to announce our engagement. Father also talked about our future plans. Pastor led a simple prayer asking God to protect us as we went our separate ways, and to bless us as we eventually came together as man and wife. I couldn't think of a better way to announce our engagement.

Spent much of Sunday evening helping Lou. The Kid did get back from his run, but without Jimmie. He's taking care of Rosemary Burke. We didn't know at the time if Jimmie would get back in time. Lou was pretty upset about it.

Lou and the Kid's wedding day was beautiful. At the last minute Lou asked Jesse to walk her down the aisle. I slipped into the pew with my parents just before the start. Louise was incredibly beautiful! The expression on the Kid's face was amazing. I hope someday Buck has that expression for me.

Just as Lou was starting down the aisle Jimmie walked in. Rosemary Burke was with him. That was my first time seeing her. I wasn't impressed. The ceremony was lovely. I was leaking tears a bit. Buck and I keep sneaking looks at each other. Someday it will be our turn.

As we were leaving our little church, Captain Orbach, Teaspoon's friend came up. He was telling all of us (and especially Cody, since he had already enlisted) about troubles with rebels on the border. While he was speaking, a group of soldiers rode up, including our own Michael. He was wounded and fell off his horse. He died in Lou's arms.

The wedding reception was rather a dismal affair. And no wonder. There was one bit of excitement around Rosemary and Captain Orbach. Turns out she has some secret paperwork with information about Rebels in the area. She didn't want to give it up, but Jimmie convinced her to. Rosemary Burke worries me. She's clearly a fanatic. I got to be with some during the summer and I decided that I don't like fanatics in any form. Rosemary is especially worrisome. My Cree father would say that through spiritual eyes she has death following her.

There was one bright moment for Buck and I. Rachel and Teaspoon started the dancing. Since we are now formally engaged, there was no reason we couldn't join them. And so we did. It was a memory I will hold close while I'm away. The party started breaking up, so we left soon after. I needed to get some sleep because I was catching the early stage out. But it was so hard to say goodbye!

In the morning Buck caught me up on the news from after I left. Jesse had managed to irritate both him and Noah. Not really a surprise. The really sad was that Captain Orbach had to turn down Noah when he tried to enlist. The Union army is willing to fight for slaves to be free, but not willing to let black men fight alongside them.

With one last kiss Buck helped me inside the stagecoach and I was off. When will we be together again?


	16. Chapter 16

Printers Daughter  
Chapter 18

 **(Author's note: We're finally done. We are at the end of the series.)**

(Letter from Buck)

My dearest Maggie,

I trust you are safely in Minnesota and that the situation is good. Please let me know if there is anything you need, or if there is anything I can do. I miss you already.

But in many ways I am glad you are not here. It has been a horrible, tragic time since you left. I've included copies of the newspaper and what we wrote about what has happened. Noah is dead and our Express family is broken. I guess I should explain from the beginning.

Captain Orbach probably stayed up all night with that code book he got from Mrs. Burke. Cody had me cover a run for him (again!), so he could scout out a location. Some of this is confusing to me, but apparently Jesse overheard someone talking about the proposed attack of the Rebels.

Jesse's brother Frank with with the Rebels and had come into town, supposedly to see if Jesse was ready to go home yet. In reality he was getting the information on the Union troops.

Here's where it gets hard, sweetheart. The next morning, when the Union troops headed out, Mrs. Burke was behind them. Noah saw her and wouldn't let her go by herself. It was a trap. Captain Orbach lost a lot of men. He was finally able to organize a retreat. Mrs. Burke couldn't handle that and went down towards the Rebels by herself. Noah, Cody, and a couple of Union soldiers went after her. Her horse was shot out from under her, but the soldiers were able to get her out of there. Noah kept firing at the Rebels to give them a chance to escape. Noah was hit at least twice before Cody was able to get a horse to him and they rode off. When they were clear of the area Noah fell out off of his horse. Cody was with him when he died.

In the investigation that followed, it became clear that Jesse had probably been the informant. The kid was no where to be found. Everyone was pretty upset, me included. Jesse finally showed up at the Marshall's office and told Teaspoon where to find the Rebels. Teaspoon told me that his brother Frank wasn't involved in Noah's killing. He and Frank were going home, but before they did, Jesse wanted to make things right. So he took the risk of coming into town.

The information checked out, so the next morning the Union troops, plus us (including the Kid and Lou) headed out. There was a small artillery piece and a gatling gun. It was a slaughter. Eventually the Rebels gave up. At one point Jimmie and the Kid were were up on the wagon firing the gatling gun. It was healing and eerie at the same time. It occurred to me that it just might be the last time the two of them would be united in a cause.

We held Noah's funeral the next day. it was well attended. Captain Orbach attended with an honor guard. It was right that they honor Noah. He got a gun volley and a bugler. The minister and Teaspoon did the talking. Teaspoon and Rachel were especially broken up, though we all were. I was looking around and saw Jesse James on horseback nearby. He left soon after. I hope he makes it home safely and that he can, somehow, stay out of this insanity.

That's most of it. The bunkhouse seems so empty and quiet. Cody left with Captain Orbach, though, since Orbach is making Rock Creek his headquarters, we should see him at times. I'm not sure what Jimmie is going to do. Mrs. Burke wants to return to Salina to restart her husbands work.

Stay safe. Please write often.

all my love,  
Buck

(Maggie)

Oh my friends! The Rock Creek Pony Express is indeed broken. I wish I could be there to comfort my friends, but I am glad I am here. It is time to pray for us all.


End file.
